


伯勉-秘密恋爱中

by SweetSuho



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSuho/pseuds/SweetSuho
Summary: 傻白甜谈恋爱
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 9





	伯勉-秘密恋爱中

主持人问金俊勉：“如果你是女生，成员中选一个你绝对不会考虑的恋爱对象。”

金俊勉毫不犹豫的说出了边伯贤的名字。

“为什么呢？”

“他太吵了。”金俊勉说这话的时候绝对是发自真心的。

成员们在起哄的笑，主持人又把话题抛给了在一旁笑得开心的边伯贤。

“suho说不要你做他的男朋友呢，伯贤xi，你觉得呢？”

伯贤很快的接了话：“我也不会选suho的。”

“suho有什么不好吗？”主持人在刻意制造话题。

边伯贤眨了眨眼睛：“suho哥先不要我的！”像是在撒娇。

主持人道：“我们伯贤xi真是可爱呢。”

“可惜suho哥不觉得我可爱，只觉得我吵。”边伯贤朝金俊勉走过去，双手扣着金俊勉的肩膀来回摇，“我很吵吗？suho哥，我很吵吗？”

这回连摄像都被逗笑了，金俊勉也笑成了弯弯的小狐狸眼。

其实这已经是他们恋爱的第三个月零七天。一场除了他俩没有第三个人知道的恋爱。

说到两人在一起的契机，其实也挺好笑的

金俊勉生日那天破例多喝了两杯，晕乎乎的被扛在背上，趴着的肩膀很宽，金俊勉就把脑袋往对方颈窝里蹭了蹭：“世勋呐。”

“我不是世勋……”

“世勋呐，你怎么换香水啦？”

“我不是……”

“世勋呐……”金俊勉自顾自地说，“你知道我的生日愿望是什么吗？”

“是什么？”

“……世勋呐，你会永远在我身边吗？”

那人把他从背上放了下来，醉酒的金俊勉此刻连站稳都不太容易，背靠着墙才堪堪站住。那人和他面对面，似乎正盯着他看。

金俊勉脸有些发烧，也不知道是酒精的作用还是那人的目光太过炙热。

“世勋呐……你要是不愿意就算了……也是……怎么会有人愿意一辈子待在……唔。”

金俊勉话还没说完，就被对面那人用嘴巴封住了口。

被亲吻得很舒服，金俊勉干脆回应起了这个吻，直到两个人的氧气都快消耗殆尽，柔软的唇和舌才恋恋不舍地分开了。

“吴世勋会这么亲你吗？你再好好看看，我是谁？”那人捧住了金俊勉的脸，迫使他不得不看向自己。

金俊勉也伸出手，在对方的脸上胡乱的摸来摸去，晕乎乎的脑袋让他的视线很难对准准确的焦距，来回确认了好几遍，金俊勉才惊诧道：“呀，是伯贤啊。你怎么会在这儿？”

第二天醒来的时候金俊勉只觉得头疼欲裂，一杯倒的体质果然还是不适合随便挑战混杂的酒。昨天是怎么回来的印象也很模糊了，只记得出了酒吧，已经站不稳的他就被拉到了一个人背上。那人的肩膀很宽，他以为是世勋……但好像……

越想越头痛，金俊勉放弃了。反正酒醉时候做的事情，权当是发酒疯就行了。

金俊勉拉了拉身旁的被子：“世勋，起床了，你下午不是还有通告。”

被子被拉开，光裸的背让金俊勉僵住。

“呀！哥怎么能随便掀我的被子呢。”边伯贤似乎受到了更大的惊吓。他慌忙把被子拉过来，盖住自己的身体。

“这是我的被子。”金俊勉道。

“俊勉哥好狠的心，明明昨晚拉着我不要我走的也是你。”

深知边伯贤爱开玩笑的脾气，金俊勉只是踹了被子里的边伯贤一脚：“你够了啊我什么时候拉着你不要你走了？”

边伯贤一脸痛心疾首道：“难道昨晚的事情你都不记得了吗？”

“行了行了别闹了，快起床，你下午不也有通告吗？”

边伯贤却没动，仍旧紧紧地盯着金俊勉瞧。

金俊勉被看得有点害羞，目光也无处安放：“你别盯着我看了，好奇怪。”

“哥真的全部不记得了吗？昨晚我也是这么盯着哥看的，可是昨天的哥可没这么害羞”

昨晚？被边伯贤这么一说，一些模糊的记忆从脑海深处拉扯了起来，金俊勉想起了那个吻。

一瞬间气氛有点尴尬，金俊勉干咳了两声：“昨、昨晚我是喝多了，我们都喝多了……”

转头就看见边伯贤拉着被角一脸沉默的样子，金俊勉就把没说完的后半句给吞回去了。

我的天，我该不会和边伯贤发生了什么不该发生的事情吧。金俊勉脑海中仿佛有无数个小人在咆哮，他是第一次如此痛恨自己的想象力丰富，因为光是想到那几个词，他脑海里就已经出现了那些不可描述的画面，比如边伯贤在他耳边说他的皮肤很滑，比如边伯贤在脱自己的T恤，比如，边伯贤在拉扯他的裤腰带，好像都真的发生过似的。加上宿醉的后遗症，他根本无法说服自己那些画面只是他脑补出来的。

可是，等一下！金俊勉的思绪仿佛踩了一脚急刹车，如果真的发生了那些不可描述的事……金俊勉不着痕迹的挪了挪屁股，没有一点痛的感觉。可是边伯贤那话儿，以前洗澡的时候金俊勉也见过几次，尺寸让金俊勉自愧不如，按理说如果他们真发生了什么，不可能不痛啊。

难道是自己把边伯贤給上了？意识到这样的可能，金俊勉深深吸了一口气，如果是这样，那就不是单纯的喝断片可以做借口的了。

经历了一阵思想斗争后他抬起头，正对上边伯贤的眼神。

“伯贤呐，哥对不起你……”金俊勉小声道。

边伯贤扁扁嘴，道：“可不是么，昨晚你一直叫我吴世勋吴世勋，陪在你身边的那么帅气的我你却看不到。”

这又关吴世勋什么事？最近确实是和忙内弟弟有些疏远，作为最关心忙内的队长，一直在操心怎么修补自己和世勋的关系。如果把边伯贤当成吴世勋，还发生了这么不可原谅的事情，那自己也太混蛋了吧！

金俊勉内心挣扎了半天，像是下了大决心一般：“伯贤啊，我们交往吧。”

“哈？”

“我们交往吧。”伯贤啊，让我替我这做了不该做的事的身体来道歉吧！

以为金俊勉是和自己一样在开玩笑的边伯贤并没有拒绝交往这个要求。

虽然昨天晚上一时冲动，借着酒劲亲了金俊勉，可金俊勉也用吐了他一身来做“答谢”。边伯贤完全没有把金俊勉这句话当做认真的，干脆一把勾住金俊勉的脖子：“好啊，那你做我老婆吧~”

两人就这么稀里糊涂的谈起了恋爱。

边伯贤一开始并未把这一切当真，每天还是该干嘛干嘛。某天宿舍里只剩下他和金俊勉两个人的时候，边伯贤正专心致志的打游戏，金俊勉就不声不响的坐在了他旁边。

游戏结束，一场漂亮的胜仗，边伯贤吹了声口哨，心满意足的往柔软的电脑椅里一倒。却突然看到坐在旁边的金俊勉，吓得边伯贤一个激灵又坐了起来。

“哥，你来了也不出声？”

“看你在玩游戏，没想打扰你。”金俊勉吞吞吐吐，低着头半晌，才从口袋里掏出两张电影票，“我的朋友给我的，想着明天晚上也没事情做，就拿来了。”他摸了摸自己的下嘴唇，这是他紧张的时候惯有的动作。

边伯贤愣了半晌没能说出话来。

金俊勉的脸已经被憋得通红了，他匆匆扔下票，走到门口才回头又补充一句：“我想的是，我们……还没有正式约会过。所以明天你会来的吧？”

呆住的边伯贤手里握着票，点了点头。

直到第二天半夜，见到帽子口罩全副武装来到电影院门口的金俊勉，边伯贤才意识到，这哥是很认真地在和自己谈恋爱啊……

“不可以牵手，万一有人看到就不好了。”金俊勉稍稍把口罩拉下来了一点，说道。

“那我可以亲你吗？”边伯贤忍不住逗他。

金俊勉皱皱眉：“那更不可以！”他盯着边伯贤看了看，然后掏出了自己准备的备用口罩，给边伯贤戴上了，完事，还颇有成就感的拍拍边伯贤的肩膀：“这样比较安全。”

边伯贤暗暗笑出声，大晚上戴口罩的人，才更容易引起路人注意吧。

不过看金俊勉认真的样子，还真是可爱呢。边伯贤的下垂眼里是浓浓的笑意。

和金俊勉谈恋爱，未尝也不是一件有趣的事。边伯贤想。

然而两人秘密恋爱了快一个月，边伯贤也没能牵上几次金俊勉的手。以前没在一起的时候，团员们之间互动是很亲密的，可现在金俊勉为了避嫌，拍个照都要站得老远。比起粉丝和八卦杂志，金俊勉更害怕朝夕相处的成员们发现他和边伯贤的小秘密。

除了一起的行程，平常在宿舍里，也总有成员和经纪人在旁边，俩人丝毫没有可以独处的时间。半夜的时候金俊勉会给边伯贤发短信，约他到阳台上见面，金俊勉也不让边伯贤开灯，在黑暗中任由边伯贤牵自己的手。

边伯贤的指腹一遍遍的摩挲着金俊勉的手背：“哥，我们为什么要这么偷偷摸摸呢？现在能接触到哥哥的机会，好像比以前更少了呢。”如果现在有灯光，那金俊勉应该能看到边伯贤气鼓鼓的脸。

“对不起呀，伯贤……”金俊勉小声喃喃。

“既然觉得对不起，那就让我亲一口好了。”边伯贤笑道，黑的夜里，边伯贤低沉的嗓音听上去格外有诱惑力。

金俊勉已经不好意思再拒绝，只能答应了。

边伯贤的气息在黑暗中越靠越近，金俊勉深知能感受到对方的呼吸正轻抚过他脸颊的皮肤，痒痒的，心跳也不自觉的加快了，他轻轻闭上了眼睛，准备迎接自己恋人的吻。

“啪嗒”

客厅的灯开了。

边伯贤和金俊勉都僵在了原地，两人连呼吸都停滞了。

客厅里是拖鞋在地上来回拖的声音，很显然，拖鞋的主人并没有完全睡醒。饮水机哗啦啦的声响，接着是拖鞋又啪嗒啪嗒往往卧室走的声音。

“哐”是卧室门被关上的声音。

阳台上的两人还保持着几乎要贴上的姿势。金俊勉往后缩了缩：“刚刚是谁……”

“钟仁吧，一般倒了水又忘了关灯的都是他。”

“……他看到了吗？”

“不知道，应该没看到，估计半梦半醒的，灯都忘了关。”

话音刚落。

卧室门哐的又打开了，啪嗒一声，灯被关上了。

“……这次是谁”

“不知道……”

“会是清醒的人吗？”

“……”

俩人只能怀着忐忑的心情在阳台上匆匆分手。

金俊勉一晚都没能睡好。

天亮之后迷迷糊糊的睡了一会儿，连吴世勋什么时候起床出去了都不知道，他踱步到餐厅门口的时候正好看到金钟大在边吃早餐边调侃边伯贤：“伯贤哥，你昨晚又通宵打游戏了吗？怎么黑眼圈这么重啊？”

边伯贤抬眼悲伤的看了一眼金钟大，还顺便看到了金钟大背后同样一脸疲倦的金俊勉。只能干咳两声，继续低下头把三明治里的黄瓜挑出来。

金俊勉在金钟大旁边，镇定地拉开椅子：“钟大呀，我们今天早餐是什么啊？”

“昨天经纪人哥哥带回来的三明治，对了，暻秀早上煮了粥，我去给你们端来。”

留下金俊勉和边伯贤在餐桌上面面相觑。

“孩子们呢？”金俊勉用口型问对面的边伯贤。

边伯贤摇摇头。

不一会儿金钟大就端着白粥从厨房出来了，贴心的给俩人一人盛了一碗。

“钟大啊，怎么只有你在？孩子们呢？”

“灿烈和暻秀去电台了呀，听说是厉旭哥临时请假了，让他俩去代班了。其他人我也不知道呢。”金钟大说，“对了，钟仁好像还没起来，早上叫他起床的时候，听声音像是感冒了。”

金俊勉一听，有点着急：“家里感冒药还有吧？你有让他吃药吗？”

“放心啦放心啦，不会有事的。你看，这不好好的吗？”金钟大抬了抬下巴，指了指正揉着眼睛走过来的金钟仁。

“哥，早餐还有吗？”金钟仁话还没说完，就打了个喷嚏。

“哎，果然是感冒了。正好还有热粥，最适合感冒的你了。”金钟大又帮金钟仁盛了一碗，“怎么突然就感冒了呢？”

“昨天晚上出来喝水的时候可能被风吹到了吧，”金钟仁说，“哥，你们干嘛直盯着我看？”

边伯贤干咳一声：“你只是出来喝了口水，没做别的？”

“对啊，只是喝了水，就回房间去了。哦，想起来了——”

金俊勉和边伯贤的心都提到了嗓子眼。

只听金钟仁继续道：“我后来想起来没关灯，又出来把灯关了。”

“可能就是连着起床两次，着凉的吧。”金钟大分析道。

金钟仁跟着点了点头，他们都没注意到金俊勉边伯贤如释重负的表情。

虽然那天晚上阳台上的事情没被看见，两人却再也不敢到阳台上约会去了。这让边伯贤觉得颇为委屈。金俊勉一直躲避他，如果不是两人还在靠手机短信联络着感情，边伯贤都要以为金俊勉是后悔当初在一起的决定了。

【你知道我现在想做什么吗？ From 我们伯贤】

金俊勉抬头看了一眼坐在沙发另一头的边伯贤。

【想做什么？ From 宝贝勉儿】

【想亲你一口，你今天有通告吗？嘴唇怎么和上了妆似的那么粉。 From 我们伯贤】

“俊勉哥，你这两天怎么老是看着手机傻笑啊？”坐在沙发中间的吴世勋道。

“有吗？”金俊勉道，却没有办法掩饰已经通红的耳根。

吴世勋朝金俊勉扑过去：“哥，你肯定有事情瞒着我，是不是认识了女孩儿却不跟我讲。”

吴世勋的手在金俊勉腰上来回挠，挠得金俊勉连连求饶，最后答应说如果认识了新的漂亮女孩儿一定会介绍给吴世勋，吴世勋这才罢手。

末了，金俊勉又收到一条短信。

【我吃醋了哦。 From 我们伯贤】

【该拿我们伯贤怎么办呢？ From 宝贝勉儿】

【今晚一起去汉江吧 From 我们伯贤】

金俊勉想等吴世勋睡着了之后再出门去找边伯贤。无奈吴世勋就像是打了鸡血，已经十二点半了，仍在聚精会神的玩着手机游戏。

就在金俊勉犹犹豫豫不知道是不是要无情的放边伯贤鸽子的时候，他收到了边伯贤的短信。

【下雨了╥﹏╥我们勉儿现在在哪儿呢 from 我们伯贤】

【我马上就来，你先找地方躲雨。不要叫我勉儿！叫俊勉哥！ from宝贝勉儿】

金俊勉匆匆回了短信，就套上衣服往外跑。吴世勋从手机游戏里抽离出来的时候，只听到金俊勉哐当关上门的声音。

吴世勋快速的打开了聊天室的窗口：【最近俊勉哥好奇怪啊。】

朴灿烈：【你还没睡？俊勉哥最近怎么了？】

吴世勋：【好像有事瞒着我。刚刚还急匆匆的出门去了。】

金钟大：【这么晚了他去那里了？】

吴世勋：【要是我知道的话，也不会说他最近奇怪了。很像是恋爱了，这几天想拿他手机自拍，都发现上锁了，而且密码都不是我的生日了！】

边伯贤：【他以前手机密码是你的生日?】

对于边伯贤突然地加入话题，吴世勋也没感到有任何奇怪的地方，诚实的回答了：【对啊，还是我设置的呢！】

朴灿烈：【我的手机密码是暻秀的生日哦，我自己设置的kkkkk~】

都暻秀：【没人问你。】

金钟大：【kkkkkkk】

金珉锡：【kkkkkkkk】

张艺兴：【哈哈哈哈！】

都暻秀：【话说要不要给俊勉哥打个电话，这么晚了一声不吭地跑出去，很让人担心啊。】

边伯贤：【为什么你们都不担心下我！我也不在宿舍呢！】

金珉锡：【你去哪儿了伯贤xi？】

边伯贤：【我和俊勉哥在一起呢，他就在我旁边。】

在一旁看到边伯贤这样回复的金俊勉被吓到了，他慌忙去抢边伯贤的手机：“哎哎你快和孩子们解释清楚。”

边伯贤挡住了金俊勉的进攻，反而笑嘻嘻地问：“要解释什么？你不就在我旁边吗？还是你要我跟吴世勋说你是真的出去找女孩儿了？”

金俊勉憋红了一张脸，气鼓鼓的也无力去反驳边伯贤。

只见边伯贤又飞速的打下一串字，按了发送。又递到金俊勉面前让他查阅。

边伯贤：【雨下的有点大，我没带伞，就让俊勉哥出来接我了。】

都暻秀：【那就好，早点回来。】

吴世勋：【啊，这样啊，俊勉哥也不和我说一声，真是让人不省心的哥。】

朴灿烈：【行行行，门没锁，你们早点回来哦。】

金俊勉皱着的眉头这才舒展开，下一秒，手就被边伯贤拉了起来。

“干嘛啦？”金俊勉问。

“约会啊。这么晚约你到汉江来，难道真是要你给我送伞啊。”边伯贤紧紧拽着金俊勉的手，感觉到金俊勉想往外抽手，边伯贤就凑过去，在金俊勉脸颊上亲了一口，“这个时间，只有我们两个在这里，我想和你好好说说话。”

被亲了的金俊勉一瞬间当机，任由边伯贤抱住了自己，他的手在空中僵住了一会儿，也轻轻回抱住边伯贤。那个一直吵吵闹闹的边伯贤此刻格外的安静，下巴搭在金俊勉肩上，温顺得不得了，金俊勉保持一个姿势有点久了，轻轻地动了动，就感受到了边伯贤慢慢收紧手臂的力气。

“勉儿，你好香。”

“叫俊勉哥！”

“欧巴好坏，都不给我叫爱称。嘤嘤嘤！”边伯贤捏着嗓子学姑娘说话，末了还拿脑袋一个劲的蹭金俊勉的颈窝，痒得金俊勉咯咯直笑。

“伯贤，别闹，太痒了。”金俊勉想往外躲，奈何边伯贤双手圈住他的力气并不小。

“哥亲我一下的话，我就放开你呀。”

金俊勉盯着边伯贤看了一会儿，便凑过去，和他嘴唇相触。

边伯贤很快的夺回了主动权，舌头碾过金俊勉的贝齿和柔软的舌，夺取着金俊勉嘴里所剩不多的氧气。避雨的休息亭外雨水还在淅淅沥沥地落，金俊勉在边伯贤的手伸进他的衬衣里的时候喊了停。

边伯贤舔了舔自己刚吻过金俊勉脖颈的嘴唇，想，来日方长。

金俊勉发现自己手机打不开了，试了边伯贤的生日和自己的生日，都没能打开。郁闷的抬头，就看到边伯贤正冲自己笑。

“伯贤，我的手机打不开了。”金俊勉闷闷道。

“密码不对?”

“嗯，之前都是设置的你的生日的，突然打不开了。该不会是吴世勋那小子又偷偷改了我密码吧？”

“是我改的哦。”边伯贤笑得一脸无害。

“你干嘛改我密码啦！”

“你那密码用生日设置的那么低级，下次让吴世勋破解了看到咱们的聊天记录怎么办？”

“……那新密码是什么?”

“0401～”

“……不要！”金俊勉快速地解开了自己手机的密码锁，又快速的换了个密码。

“你又换什么密码了？可不许再用吴世勋那小子的生日！”

“0104~”金俊勉得意道。

幼稚！

从那晚汉江回来之后，金俊勉就没有那么躲边伯贤了，在成员们面前，两人也恢复了以往的相处模式，有时候当着大家的面，边伯贤还会一脸理所当然的揩一把金俊勉的油，看金俊勉笑着瞪他，他就哈哈哈笑。只不过有时候和其他成员打闹，金俊勉也会收到来自边伯贤的不爽的眼神。

拍某代言广告的时候，导演将他们分成了三人组，身高相近的金俊勉、边伯贤和都暻秀被分到了一组。导演要求的主题是“阳光可爱的年下男”。都暻秀手里举着气球笑成了心形嘴，边伯贤用小狗坐姿坐在后面的长椅上，可爱得不得了。唯独金俊勉的部分，导演拍了很多遍，还是不够满意。

“不行不行，suho呀，你得把你的包袱卸下来，不要绷着演。自然一点，自然一点才最可爱。”

金俊勉笑得脸都快僵住了，对待工作一向很认真的他此刻也很紧张，不想拖了导演拍摄的进度，却也因此给自己了不小的压力，这样的重压下还要表演出“可爱”来，金俊勉也很为难。

“导演，我们suho哥可能是太紧张了，”边伯贤从长椅上站了起来，“我和他一起拍互动的镜头可以吗？”

导演点点头，比起一直耗费时间，不如做一点新的尝试。

“准备，action。”

原本只是被边伯贤揽住肩的金俊勉，突然脸颊被边伯贤双手捧住了，金俊勉瞪大了眼睛，惊慌失措，眼瞧着边伯贤就要亲过来。

“卡。”导演及时喊了停。

金俊勉心想这可完蛋了，边伯贤怎么偏偏要在这时候给他来这么闹一闹，拍摄再这么拖下去，那今晚他们都别下班了。

没想到导演挥挥手，做了个ok的手势。

这怎么就过了呢？

“你看我们俊勉xi，真像一只被吓到的小兔子。”导演指着监视器上，笑道。

站在导演背后的金俊勉一脸无奈，边伯贤大摇大摆的勾住金俊勉的肩：“是吧，我们俊勉这种样子最可爱了。”

可以的话金俊勉真想当场打边伯贤一顿，然而他也只是拍掉了边伯贤搭在他肩上的手。

有时候金俊勉躺在床上看天花板思考人生时也会觉得一阵的不真实。他和边伯贤，其实很多地方并不是那么合拍，但掰着指头数一数，他和边伯贤也已经秘密恋爱了三个多月，这期间磕磕绊绊的，但能想起来的还是甜蜜的事情占了大多数。

在以前，他根本不敢去想自己和男孩子谈恋爱会是什么样子。骨子里与生俱来的大男子主义有时候也会让他和边伯贤闹得颇不愉快，可边伯贤一对着他撒娇，他就瞬间没辙了。边伯贤就像吃准了他这一点，每一次撩得他快发火，又立马摇着尾巴来撒欢求饶。金俊勉就只能任由着边伯贤为所欲为了。

不过这当中也有一次例外。也是一个宿舍里只剩下他俩的假日，忘情的在房间里亲吻到呼吸都有些困难的金俊勉，被边伯贤推倒在了床上。边伯贤的手在他身上来回摸索，一只腿顶进了金俊勉的大腿间。

都是成年男人，金俊勉当然清楚边伯贤此刻隔着裤子抵在他大腿根的硬物是什么情况。他僵了五秒，还是推开了边伯贤落荒而逃。

老实说，他有点怕。上次和边伯贤做到了底，全是借着酒劲，而且自己事后还完全不记得了，现在又到这个档口，金俊勉却不知道下一步该怎么继续。

等到成员们陆陆续续都回宿舍了，金俊勉才蔫蔫地回去。窝在沙发里的边伯贤正吃着零食，边看pad，并没有抬头看他。金俊勉先和坐在沙发另一侧的金钟大打了个招呼，又绕到边伯贤身边小心翼翼地坐下。

“伯贤xi，在看什么呢？”金俊勉问。

边伯贤这才抬起头看了他一眼，一声不吭的站起来回了房间。

“伯贤哥这是怎么了？”金钟大也感受到了一丝丝气氛的不一样。

“可能是生气我早上没和他说，就把他面包吃了吧。”金俊勉憋出了个理由，好在金钟大也没多怀疑，哈哈笑两声就过去了。

金俊勉给边伯贤发了求和的短信。

【我们贤儿还在生气嘛'^' From宝贝勉儿】

【你进来。 From我们伯贤】

也不知道边伯贤是气消了还是没消，金俊勉忐忑的去敲了边伯贤的房门。

边伯贤开门让金俊勉进来了，转身就将门反锁了。金俊勉看着边伯贤，也不知道该不该往外跑。

“你这是什么表情？怕我吃了你么？”边伯贤笑道。

“没有。”金俊勉眼神飘忽的左看右看，就是不敢看边伯贤。

边伯贤也没再说话，走过去，一把抱住金俊勉，看金俊勉在小心的挣扎，边伯贤就凑在他耳边道：“我就是抱一下，你别躲我了。”

金俊勉就安静了下来，任由边伯贤抱着。

“是我太心急了。”边伯贤说。

金俊勉小小声说：“我就是，有点儿害怕。”

“害怕什么？”

“怕我表现不好……”如果金俊勉现在面前有面镜子，一定能看到自己通红的脸。

边伯贤埋在金俊勉颈窝里，轻笑出声。  
后来金俊勉才知道，自己表现得好不好其实不太重要。  
在中国的酒店里，明明说好的只是一起打电玩，但是擦枪走火也就是那么一瞬间的事情。两人脱光了坦诚相见的时候，金俊勉才发现边伯贤最近腹肌练得不错。  
“我的腹肌怎么样，俊勉哥？”  
金俊勉一脸正义的在上面摸了一把，道：“还不错，就比我的差点儿。”  
边伯贤的手毫不犹豫的掐上了金俊勉的腰：“那让我摸摸看你的，究竟有多好。”  
边伯贤一边亲金俊勉，一边用手在他身上点火。当金俊勉的轻笑声渐渐变成或短或长的呻吟声，边伯贤也已经推开了金俊勉的双腿。  
边伯贤的那话儿就那么顶在金俊勉的后穴囗，金俊勉想后悔也已经来不及了，他捂住脸，不让自己受不了的呻吟泄出来。  
边伯贤竭尽所能的温柔，可是金俊勉却一直放松不下来，边伯贤的性器才进入一个头，金俊勉眼眶都已经红了。  
边伯贤吻着金俊勉的胸囗，一手握住金俊勉的性器，来回套弄着。边伯贤的手活和落在他皮肤上的吻，让金俊勉又酥又麻，抽丝剥茧一般地快感正在侵占金俊勉的理智。  
他的身体不再紧绷，这让边伯贤的进入也更加顺利，温热湿软的甬道吸附得太紧，每一次颤动都让边伯贤担心自己会直接这么缴械投降，边伯贤不停的深呼吸，想让自己冷静一点儿。  
“哥，你太紧了。”  
“……+/《#%】=x”金俊勉不知什么时候拽了枕头过来，将自己的脸捂得严严实实。  
边伯贤将性器抽了出来：“哥说什么？我听不到哦。”他握着自己的性器，在穴囗一下下打着转。  
金俊勉扭了扭腰，却发现边伯贤没有丝毫要再次进来的意思。他只能挪开了枕头，难耐的看向边伯贤。  
“别闹了，伯贤……”因为第一次被男人的性器贯穿的疼痛再加上抽插不停刺激带来的无所适从的酸麻的快感，金俊勉眼角通红，生理泪水都被他悄悄抹在了枕头上，只是发出的声音还是黏黏的，带着些可怜。  
“我没有在闹呀，这样舒不舒服呀，俊勉哥?”边伯贤并没有要放过金俊勉的意思，一手握着自己的性器在金俊勉的后穴囗打转，一只手牢牢的握住了金俊勉同样高昂着头的性器，漂亮的指尖来回划过金俊勉性器的顶端。  
这样酸又痒的感觉几乎要逼疯金俊勉，他的双腿不自觉的环住了边伯贤的腰：“别闹，快进来。”  
“我进来的话，俊勉哥给我什么奖励呢？”  
“上都让你上了，你还想要什么奖励？”  
“哥还从来没有说过喜欢我哦。在一起的事情也是那么突然就决定了。”  
“嗯……我喜欢你……”  
边伯贤满意地再次将性器插入进去，刚进个头，又抽了出来：“那为什么今天在节目上，哥却不要我做你的男朋友呢？”  
现在金俊勉的脑中仿佛放空，被边伯贤握住的性器临近释放的边缘，再加上后穴被边伯贤磨蹭的酸痒让他无法集中注意力。他咬紧下唇，含混不清的从唇齿间挤出几个字：“因为伯贤xi总是这么恶劣……”  
他伸出手，环住边伯贤的脖子，就狠狠地吻了上去。明明最开始说要在一起的是自己，后来却反而被对方占领了所有的主动权；明明是因为愧疚的心才提出的恋爱请求，却一天天的陷入了对方的魅力里；明明……明明上一次是自己在上面的！  
边伯贤当然不能得知金俊勉丰富的脑内活动，一吻结束，边伯贤一只  
手抓住金俊勉的两只脚踝，高高推过头顶，几乎将金俊勉整个折叠了起来。第二次的进入比第一次轻松得多，这样的姿势让金俊勉又害羞又止不住的舒服。边伯贤的每一次抽插都让金俊勉浑身战栗，前列腺点被不停的刺激，那样的快感让他无所适从，他呜咽着要边伯贤停一停，边伯贤却没有丝毫要放过他的意思。大力地抽插让金俊勉再也控制不住，温热的精液喷射在自己的胸囗和大腿上。高潮的战栗让边伯贤也遭了殃，他还没来得及退出去，就被金俊勉因为高潮而不停收缩的后穴夹得直接缴械。  
高潮的余韵还没散完，瞧见金俊勉股间流下的自己的杰作，心想看这免费的润滑不用太可惜了，边伯贤又来了兴致。俩人折腾了一晚上，直到金俊勉连求饶的力气都没了，边伯贤才心满意足的抱着他去洗了澡。

第二天起床的时候，金俊勉感受到了后穴火辣辣的疼，大概是因为第一次润滑做的并不充分，做的次数又太多，边伯贤就是再温柔，也让金俊勉下面不太舒服了。  
“伯贤啊，上次我们……我们这么做的时候，你疼不疼啊？”正在想要用什么样的姿势起床才不会让现在敏感得后穴不再遭受刺激，脑海中却突然想起那次边伯贤在自己床上醒来的样子。  
“上次？什么时候？”  
“就，我生日那天，我们都喝醉的时候。”  
“那天我们什么都没发生啊。”  
“那为什么你第二天光着身子躺在我被子里，我以为我把你……”  
“哈哈哈哈！那是因为你吐了我浑身都是，我只能把衣服都脱了啊。你的衣服也是我帮你脱的啊。你真的是醉到完全断片了吗？”  
“……”金俊勉觉得自己被骗了，他生气地扑向边伯贤，想要将被占了的便宜吃回来。  
边伯贤也没躲，就笑着看金俊勉伏在自己胸前一通乱啃。金俊勉柔软的头发蹭在他胸囗，痒得很。边伯贤被蹭得心猿意马，本来已经消退的欲望再次抬起了头。他顺手捞了一把金俊勉的屁股，手在金俊勉臀瓣上来回打转，光是揉捏的力道就已经让金俊勉双腿发软，原本还雄赳赳的金俊勉也变成了伏在边伯贤胸囗喘息。边伯贤一个翻身，就又  
把金俊勉压在了身下。  
被吻到又一次意乱情迷的金俊勉自暴自弃地想，反正，未来还那么长，自己总还会有机会反攻的，吧?

end


End file.
